


Saltwater

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, Short, rizo writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: You and Kisame have a special something together
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Saltwater

The sand is warm under your feet as you make your way down to the private beach that was just yours and his.You were giddy as you carried a basket with is fave snacks inside aswell as cold drinks. You both needed to cool down on this awfully warm summer day. 

Putting everything down behind a rock that was your spot, you sat on the beach towel and waited while gazing along the blue horizon, the sea seeming to be a neverending mass of water. It sort of made you feel small, insignificant, as you were just a rock amongs mnany more rocks. You were ordinary and it always made you wonder why he choose you out of all the pretty rocks he could pick from. 

The sound of splashing jerked you back from your daydreaming as he emerged, all wet with thge widest smile ever. His smiles wer always wide, happy and full of sharp teeth and you just loved it. 

Returning his smile, you offered contents from the basket and he gladly accepted them while sitting down next to you. You were also small compared to Kisame, but it was a different kind of small. A more comfortable one. The one that if you ponedered over it too much it lit a fire inside you and it burned in a comfortable low flame, enough to get you going. Size differnce was both of your thing and maybe that's why you two clicked together so well. 

After lunch, you two rested in the cold shade the rock you were sitting behind provided anbd Kisame gladly pulled you into his lap, hugging you close and getting your clothes slightly wet, but you didn't mind. You missed him so much and all you could do was hugging him tighter, burying your head in his chest. You loved his saltwatery smell and especially soft skin. 

Waking from the small nap you took, you got up with Kisame and he helped you climb to the top of the rock to watch the sunset together. 

It was especially breathtaking tonight, but every other sunset was like that. There was no sunset that was the same. Everytime the sun went to rest after a long, hard day, it painted the sky and the water different colours, shapes and lights. 

Holding your face softly in his hands, Kisame leaned down to press a kiss on your lips, full of passion and love.

It was a promise, a mark, a special little someting you two shared. You loved him and he loved you and nothing can change that.


End file.
